Finding Love
by Asterevie
Summary: <html><head></head>ONESHOT: After Taichi's mind-blowing confession, Chihaya must now face the reality of choosing one...and losing the other. Takes place after Chapter 138 (MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD)</html>


**AN: Since my brain still lacks a lil bit of inspiration to continue my other fiction, I'm giving myself a break by writing this short fic instead. Just to warn you though, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. If you haven't read/seen/peeked into Chapter 138 then you'd probably want to avoid this fic. So while we're all waiting insanely for the next chapter, let me quench your hunger for more Chihachi action. *smirks evilly***

**PS. Credits by the way to TDX of the Chihaya Spoiler/Raw Thread at for the translations. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Love<strong>

Here she was again, staring outside her classroom window. Her class began 15 minutes ago. She knew she needed to invest more in her studies, especially now that she'll be graduating in a few weeks, but she couldn't bring herself to show some interest in it, much less care.

Her mind was continually wandering off to a certain moment in time... a moment so vivid it felt like it was only yesterday… that moment that made her heart stop, but with her world crashing down.

_"I love you Chihaya…" she remembered vividly, though the voice that uttered those words were so tender and quiet she might've imagined it. She was sure she heard him wrong, but she was mistaken._

_"I love your nails which you never grew out, your hair, your stupid face when your mouth gets so wide it's unbelievable… your smiling face… and I have always, always been, ever since we were little…" He said wistfully as he continued in his mesmerizing baritone voice that had a hint of sadness and longing in it. She felt there was something he left unsaid, but with his confession, it was enough to overwhelm her mind… and her heart._

_Memories of their childhood flashed liked postcards in her mind, remembering the times she spent with two of the closest people in her heart. She then remembered the other guy in the triangle. The man who introduced to her what was now her passion, her life, her everything. The man who had always been in the distance, inspiring her to be the best that she can be… the man who confessed to her first. She was thrilled when she knew there was a chance that Arata might be able to finally close their distance. She liked him, she knew. But as to what extent, she didn't know yet._

_Who do you choose when two of the closest people in your heart are in love with you? And that by choosing one you lose the other?_

_With the overwhelming confusion and the fear of losing them both, she couldn't help but utter an ambiguous reply that she realized too late may have meant she'd already made her choice._

_"Sorry…" She uttered, her voice so quiet it got drowned by the chime of the bell. He might've heard her, she thought, because he replied "okay" in a distant voice before finally exiting their clubroom._

_She couldn't believe that her childhood friend and right-hand… the hard-to-get campus heartthrob and topnotcher was madly inlove with her. She'd always assumed that he was just picky with women. But even though there were times she felt him too protective or too intimate, or at times he did something that made her heart pound, she never imagined it was him trying to make his feelings known._

_She knew it was no one's fault but hers. She was too dense, too engrossed with her dreams in advancing in Karuta that she didn't notice. It was all for her sake and she thought he was just being nice. How naïve._

_The mixed feelings in her heart were trying to deny the reality of what had just happened. She was almost convinced it was a dream, as he had acted like there was nothing wrong the day after. She felt kind of awkward around him. And she was sure he was trying his best to act like it never happened._

_But that was until at an event where she needed him the most, he never showed up._

_"Ah. Ayase-san, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, especially with the timing like this, but there is something I have to correct in your script." She heard the empress say, crossing out the 5 and replacing it with only 4 seniors in their script. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion._

_"I have received a notice of withdrawal from club activities from Mashima-kun. He wanted to devote himself to prepare for his college exams." She explained sadly._

_Chihaya's heart dropped a notch._

_The girls were as alarmed as she was._

_She knew there had to be mistake. Taichi wouldn't just quit like that, right? He wouldn't just leave all the things that they worked hard in the last three years behind, right?_

_Her hand was quivering with the paper their teacher had just corrected, prompting Nishida to volunteer for the introductions. But Chihaya knew that the show must go on. This was very important to them. Leaving a legacy to their school was something she'd always wanted to do ever since they formed a Karuta club. Surely Taichi knows how important it is to her, right?_

_So with a strong sense of denial she was able to put on her bravest face to begin the introductions for her group. But then, as they say, resistance was futile…_

_"The club consists of 6, with 4 seniors and 2 sophomores, all working hard…" She continued, but in that moment, the bitter aftertaste of losing the most important person in the group hit her hard._

_Before tears escaladed into sobs, she found herself running from the crowd, running and chasing after the man who supported her all this time._

_She was blinded by her tears, but it's as if her heart knew where to find him, almost like a GPS. She saw his tall feature as he was about to leave the school premises, and in despair she reached out to him, grabbing onto his arm for dear life._

_"Taichi! Taichi!" She called desperately, her sobs almost becoming hysterical by now._

_"I don't want Taichi! No! I don't want you quitting the club!" she finally wailed, her desperation evident. She couldn't see his face as she was holding tightly onto his arm. A part of her knew she was being selfish by asking him to stay; she still hadn't figure out what was it that he felt for her childhood friend. But if he leaves now, what will she do without him?_

_"No! Taichi! Noooo!" She wailed, her voice almost screaming now, as the man stood nonchalant._

_And in an instant, almost like a millisecond that stretched for eternity, he grabbed her hand that wasn't holding onto his arm and pulled her into his arms, his other hand caressing her locks. She felt a very light brush on her lip, and she might've imagined it if it weren't for his handsome face hovering above hers with his musky scent assaulting her nostrils._

_It was over as fast as he had done it. Even before she had time to process what had just happened, she was met with a piercing gaze that held an unspeakable pain._

_"Chihaya. Do you think I'm made of stone?" he rasped. His arms were holding her at arm's length, and she could feel the force reverberating as he struggled for control._

_"I can't play Karuta anymore. All 100 cards look completely black to me now. All of them. All of them. ALL OF THEM." He muttered shakily, happy memories that had her passing him by like Karuta cards falling and fading into black._

_And then, like a river, tears started flowing from her eyes. She couldn't really explain how painful it was to see his back diminishing with every step he takes away from her… knowing especially that it might be the last..._

* * *

><p>"Ayase-saaaaan!" Miyauchi-sensei hollered as she tried to break the woman's reverie. Chihaya was startled to see the old woman hovering on her desk.<p>

"Se-sensei! Gomen-nasai. Nani?" She asked as she stood up abruptly, wondering why she was here. There were only a few students left in the room, and she knew she must've daydreamed all the way towards dismissal.

"Class was over 15 minutes ago. I know you have Karuta practice, but I'd like to talk to you." She said seriously, knowing the girl would have been continued daydreaming if she hadn't checked up on her.

"Ha-hai." Chihaya replied, though startled and confused as to what it may be about. She followed their professor as they exited the classroom.

She knew everyone was worried about her, but she made it a point not to make it show. It had been three weeks since Taichi withdrew from the club, and with him gone, they had to take turns with the responsibilities in the club. It was futile she knew, because her longing for him triggers whenever she holds a Karuta card, whenever she teaches the new recruits of the basics of Karuta, whenever she sees a trophy in their clubroom, in the recesses of her room where she keeps all their pictures together, and whenever she sees him pass her by… and ignores her like he didn't know her.

She tried talking to him, but he was so good at avoiding her that the only moment that she sees him is when he's with someone. She even tried to persuade her clubmates to talk some sense into him, but they all came to her, defeated. It was a losing battle, she knew. Nothing would make him come back to Karuta, and it was nothing like Arata's depression that made him drop out of the sport a few years back. Karuta will always remind Taichi of the things he could possibly never have. And though she knew he has a chance to become the Meijin if he sets his eyes on it, she doesn't know if pining for her would make everything clear for her.

"Chihaya, is there anything that you need help with?" Miyauchi-sensei said, as she sat back in her chair in the office. She had this serious look on her that reminded her of her mother, and Chihaya somehow had an inkling as to why.

"I… No. I'm fine." She lied, faking a cheerful smile. The old woman stared at her, as if sensing the fake mask she was putting on.

"Because frankly, your grades doesn't seem to agree with you." She stood, as Chihaya swallowed. She knew she was slowly flunking, but it must've been so bad to merit the Empress' attention.

"I know it's hard for you to balance your studies and club activities especially now… that Mashima-kun has resigned, but I am very worried for you. You might not be able to pass the university you're aiming for if your performance continues to dwindle like this." Miyauchi-sensei explained, as she folded her hands in front of her. She couldn't help but sense a hint of caution upon uttering Taichi's name, and though she didn't let it show, hearing his name echoed like a hollow drum inside her head.

"I… understand Miyauchi-sensei. I'll do my best." She replied meekly, hanging her head in shame. She's not a very stellar student, but she knew how much the old woman cares for the club, and for her as its Team Captain.

"I have arranged for you a tutor to help you with the subjects that you need to focus on. Coordinate with him for further details. I want you to start this week at least until your college entrance exam week. Do you understand?" She finally said.

She'd only been in this position once, when, as a representative to the National Karuta Competition, she had to pass her exams with flying colors. Tsutomu-kun was a great tutor, but studying wasn't really her forte. She winced at the thought of having to endure maths with him again.

"Hai, sensei. Thank you so much." Chihaya bowed, as she stood up to exit the room. Just as she was about to slide the door, the old woman piped up,

"Ayase-san, I don't remember telling you who your tutor will be." Chihaya turned, a confused look evident in her face.

"Isn't it supposed to be Tsutomu-kun, sensei? He was my tutor last time." She asked.

"No. He said he's busy and he recommended another person for the job." Miyauchi replied, as she stood up. She stood by the window as if weighing her next words.

"Then who…?"

"It's Mashima-san, Ayase-san." Miyauchi revealed, confusing Chihaya even more.

"Wa-why?!" She asked hesitantly, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Now that he doesn't have club activities he'll be perfect to tutor you. He said he wouldn't mind as long as it won't bother too much with his studies. And aren't you childhood friends anyway?" Miyauchi explained, her last question unintentionally biting her. He was the last person she wanted to ask for help. And though he was, in fact, the perfect candidate, it will surely be awkward.

"But…but…" Chihaya stammered, not knowing how to state her denial in words.

"It'll be fine. Go on. He'll be reporting your progress to me, _including _your absences. So please don't try to escape from this." She said sternly, sitting back again as she gazed at her.

"Hai…sensei…" Chihaya conceded, knowing the woman wouldn't have it any other way.

"Chihaya-san, I don't want our Karuta star player failing her studies. It's a record not fit for a future queen. Do you understand me?" Miyauchi added, a sincere smile grazing her face. Respect and admiration welled up inside of Chihaya as she weighed on her words. Miyauchi had been their stone since the beginning, and she knew how much the old woman wanted her to be Queen. Her eyes began to well up.

"Hai, sensei… Thank you so much for your support." Chihaya replied, bowing in a very formal way to honor her.

* * *

><p>"Chihayaaa! it's Taichi!" Her mom shouted, as she heard footsteps climbing through the stairs. She stood abruptly from the floor. She was practicing her swings and taps, she almost forgot her tutor would be coming in today.<p>

"What?" she replied dumbly, as she opened her door. Her mom, who hasn't age a day, was standing on the other side.

"Taichi's here. Come out." She ordered urgently.

"I'm your tutor remember?" Emerged a voice she knew so well. She couldn't explain why his voice suddenly had that impact on her, and if that wasn't enough, seeing him at her doorstep made her heart want to go out of its cage.

His eyes were the same golden brown color, his hair a little bit tousled than before. He was wearing a simple green T-shirt, jeans and a small messenger bag. Him wearing casual and still looking good should be declared a crime.

"Oh… I forgot." she blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment. She began to sweep the cards scattered all over the floor.

"I'm soo glad you're doing this for her Taichi-kun. Would you like to have dinner first?" Her mom pined in as he engaged him in conversation. He declined the dinner, reasoning that he has other things to do at home.

After a few more minutes, they were finally alone in her room, making her heart pound even more. He sat on her chair as he proceeded to empty his bag. He was trying to avoid eye contact with her, she could tell.

"It's been a long time." Chihaya greeted, trying to sound cheerful as she sat beside him. He didn't budge, but he replied nonchalantly,

"Yeah." He proceeded to write something on his notes, and while he was busy, Chihaya decided to take advantage. Though she didn't want to admit, she missed talking to him the most. She could talk to him of almost anything...except for Arata, she realized. She almost felt guilty thinking about him in front of Taichi, and though she didn't really understand why, she decided to clear her thoughts away.

"How…how have you been?" She asked hesitantly, as she observed him. This was the first time they ever got this close after she chased him. She remembered how close their faces got, how beautiful his golden brown eyes were up close, how musky his scent was, how soft his lips were...

"I'm good. Wednesday and Friday nights, okay with you?" He replied, with the same nonchalant voice as he stared back at her, cutting her daydream as he waited for her reply.

"Hai…" She replied meekly, blushing as she removed her gaze from him. She wasn't used to Taichi treating her coldly like this, but nevertheless, she felt happy at the thought that they'd be together at least twice a week.

"Let's start, I need to be back in an hour for my studies." He said dismissively. What proceeded was the longest, most agonizing hour she had with math. Taichi was great in details, but she wasn't really talented in understanding the intricacies of math. Add that to the fact that he was dangerously close she was beginning o get drunk in his scent and get lost in his pools whenever he makes eye contact. She'd never been enchanted with anyone like this, not even with Arata. Luckily for her, he was a very patient teacher, explaining to her over and over until he was sure she understood everything. They were not able to finish all the problems he wrote, and though she was glad she got to spend the hour with Taichi, she was almost glad the hour was over.

As Taichi packed his belongings, she decided to engage him in small talk.

"You know, we have more than 16 trainees this year! Isn't it wonderful?" she quipped, genuinely glad that they were able to attract more people to take interest in Karuta. There were only the two of them when the club started, and growing only to 5 by the end of their first year. The numbers might not speak much, but the quality of the people that they were able to get that year was better than having a hundred recruits.

"That's great." he replied curtly. She couldn't fathom his expression, so she continued,

"And they're really good recruits. They catch on easily." she added, as she toyed with the notes in her hand. She was the losing the conversation, she knew, as Taichi finished packing his things.

"And… we really miss you…" she finally admitted, as Taichi stiffened. She was still toying with the notes in her hand when her vision began to blur. She realized she was tearing up.

"Please…please come back…" She pleaded, her eyes searching his handsome face for any kind of emotion. She was happy that he agreed to tutor her. But studying wasn't what she missed him for the most. He was the partner she loved to beat, the person she was most proud of. He was the missing piece in their clubroom... the missing piece in her heart.

"Chihaya, let me get this straight." He replied, not meeting her eyes. There was a certain calm in his voice, and though it held no visible emotion whatsoever, she felt an underlying sadness he must be trying to bury.

"I'm only here as your tutor. It'd be really helpful if we just focus on the task at hand rather than making awkward attempts to bring back what used to be." He added coldly as he stared blankly into her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a piercing pain in her heart with his words.

"I…I'm sorry." She replied in a small voice, remembering the exact same scene with the same person.

"And just so you know," Taichi continued, as he stepped towards the door.

"I'm already over it. So you don't need to feel sorry for me and treat me like a wounded puppy. I've always known you'll choose Arata." He finished, his face unreadable as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Karuta had been, for the most part, her escape. It was the only thing she could control. She could almost predict the poems before they were even uttered now. But if there was one thing she couldn't par as well, it was in coaching. More than half of the recruits they gained at the beginning has fallen into 5, and they weren't improving much in time for the Nationals in July.<p>

Chihaya had been the only person optimistic enough to train them. And even they knew how futile it was for Chihaya to do coaching and cram in her studies at the same time.

"Chi-chan, do you need help in coaching the recruits? I can teach them for today." Kana-chan offered, as they went to the lavatory outside their clubroom.

"I'm fine Kana-chan. Focus on your game. I want you to reach Class B in the Nationals." Chihaya replied, as she gave her little friend a small smile.

"Umm, Arigato-ne, Chihaya." she nodded.

"How is your studies by the way? It's been a week since Kaichou tutored you. Have you talked to him?" Kana-chan asked curiously. She was the only one who knew what transpired after Chihaya chased Mashima during the club introductions. And though she was sad that it didn't turn out the way they hoped it would turn out for them, she was glad their former president mustered the confidence to show her how much he really loved Chihaya.

Chihaya stiffened at the question, remembering Taichi's words. The only conversation they were able to hold after their first meeting was about her lessons. He had been distant in all their sessions, and he left early so as to avoid talking to her. Though she wanted to ask him to visit the club sometime, she knew he'd probably refuse.

"It's fine Kana-chan. He's a really good tutor, and he's still the same," Chihaya lied, as she smiled brightly at Kana-chan. Kanade stared at her friend, knowing she wasn't being honest.

"Chi-chan, stop pretending. You were never a good liar." she responded, as she smiled sympathetically at her friend.

There were limits to what humans could conceal, and Chihaya knew she was already at her breaking point. Tears began to prick her eyes.

"Kana-chan… this is all my fault… If he was here we wouldn't be…" She stammered, as feelings of regret and longing came over her. She missed him more than anything, and she knew that even with their current problems, she'll be able to pull it through if only he was still with them. She felt responsible for causing trouble not only to Taichi, but to their team as well.

"It's not your fault Chihaya-chan. Stop being so hard on yourself." Kana-chan quietly said, as she patted her friend's back.

"He told me everything… but I got scared… what about our friendship? What if I don't feel the same way?" she admitted, her tears turning into sobs. If there was one thing she prided herself the most, it was her honesty. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she felt. But love was a territory she never entered before, and here she was, front and center in love's battlefield.

"But what if you do, Chi-chan? And you're just denying it?" Kana-chan asked, throwing Chihaya off-guard.

"We understand that Karuta is everything to you; and Arata, being the person who introduced it to you, as equally important. Believe me, even Kaichou knew how important they were to you. That's why he wouldn't confess to you even when almost all of us knew how much you meant to him…" Kana-chan said gently as she stared at the sky. She had observed them from the beginning, and she knew that Taichi wasn't being slow for a reason. He wanted Chihaya to realize her feelings for the real him rather than the Karuta player in him, a feat he doubted Chihaya would come to realize.

"Kana-chan…"

"Kaichou loved you in the only way he knew how, and somehow he fell in love with the object of your passion too. So do you know how hard it is for him to have gambled everything by admitting his feelings for you, knowing he might never stand a chance? Knowing he might end up hating the one thing he held onto for so long?" She added, as Chihaya stood aback, remembering Taichi's words...

_I can't play Karuta anymore... All 100 cards look dark to me right now. All of them... All of them... All... of them..._

No one can ever deny how hard-working Taichi was, especially in Karuta. And it wasn't just because he was trying to fan his ego. He did it because he fell in love with the sport, just like she did. She couldn't imagine parting with Karuta, not even once. How Taichi must've felt now that he's unable to even hold a card...

"I don't know how deep your feelings for Arata are, but you will have to choose Chi-chan. There are things in this world that you can never run away from." Kana-chan finally said, as she squeezed her hand. And though she hated it, Chihaya knew she was right. Kanade went ahead of her, giving her time digest everything that she said.

Arata was her star. The person who led her to what she now love, and will probably still love at the end of time. He was what she had always aspired to be... the best Karuta player in the world. But was she really inlove with the real him? Or was she just inlove with him as the Karuta player?

Taichi had always been her rock. He was there when he needed her the most. He wasn't the best in this field, but he tried to improve, not only because he loved Chihaya but because he loved the sport. He believed in everything that she wanted. Winning as a team, improving on your own, leaving a legacy. He was always just a step behind.

So now the question remains... who does she love the most?

* * *

><p>Exactly two weeks after she took the entrance exam to the Tokyo Gakuin University, she was met with a surprise. She was nervous as she peered at the bulletin board outside Gakuin. There were lots of students trying to see their results, and as she went nearer, her heart was pounding so hard she could almost swore she'd die of a heart attack. Gakuin was known for their education curriculum, so it was no wonder how long their list was for their Education freshmen students. She was skimming through the names, when suddenly, her first name caught her eye.<p>

And there it was, the name "Ayase Chihaya" under the list of passed students. Her heart skipped a beat, and finally, after weeks of hard work and drama, she was able to pull it through. She knew exactly who to tell the good news first...

She ran towards his home, knowing exactly where to find him at this time of the day. Though it had been months since she last step foot in his house, every step was already programmed into her, like a second home. A few blocks away, he could already make out their house, and oddly, the man in question in front of it.

"Taichi! I pass –" Chihaya hollered, but was stumped when she saw that he wasn't alone. He didn't seem to have heard her, as he with a girl she'd seen a while back. It was one of the girls who hung around with him after he quit the club.

It wasn't the girl that stopped her cold in her tracks. It was the compromising position they were in.

They were kissing.

And as if it suddenly rained hail, Chihaya ran away, tears flowing in her eyes.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what hurt her the most. Was it the fact that she was trying so hard to win him back? Or was it the fact he'd been over her so quick, after everything?<p>

She would always teased him for getting over women so quickly. But if she was on the same league as those girls, how in the world would she be able to know if he was being genuine?

She wondered aimlessly through the city on foot, not knowing where to go. She didn't want to go home just yet, and she didn't want to worry her friends either. She's been walking for hours, and though she was hungry, emptiness filled her heart like a rock weighing her down. Reaching the river where their Karuta club first celebrated her birthday together, she laid down on the table as she watched the sunset with tears flowing freely in her eyes.

It was already dark when she felt someone shaking her shoulders. Her eyelids did a flutter as she tried to recognize the silhouette of the person who woke her up.

"You do realize we've been searching for you for hours now, right?" Taichi's voice said, his hand caressing her face that still glued to the table. She sat up, startled. He was obviously the last person she'd wanted to see at that moment. He had the look of relief in his face, and he was wearing the same yellow jacket and jeans he wore when she saw him earlier. Pieces of her earlier memory began stitching themselves in her head.

"Congratulations. For you passing Gakuin." He greeted sincerely, a small daddy bear plush cellphone holder in his hand. She knew how much he hated the character, but almost half of her collectibles came from him anyway. It was this familiarity that she missed, but the feeling of betrayal prevented her from relishing the moment. She stared blankly at it, before getting up from the wooden table and slowly walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Taichi asked, as he followed her. She was drowning out his voice when suddenly, she felt him grasping her arm.

"What's the matter?" He asked again, worry crossing his face. Her eyes were already swollen from crying a few hours earlier, but it didn't stop her from welling up again. She pounded his chest as hard as she could as Taichi stood aghast at her behavior.

"What does it matter?! You're a liar!" She shouted, anger evident in her voice as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"What did I lie to you about?!" Taichi protested as he tried to contain the trashing girl in front of her.

"You…what you said… what I was to you…" she mumbled, fatigue getting the best of her as she took a handful of his shirt in her fist.

"I don't understand you," Taichi said, his hand holding her waist as he tried to steady her.

"Then why… why were you... why were you kissing someone else? I know you can get over any girl who breaks up with you at record speed, but was I just the same as them to you?!" Chihaya accused, her anger getting the best of her. A sudden bout of realization went over him, and he laughed at her flustered face.

"So it was you after all. I thought I imagined hearing my name earlier. She was the one who kissed me. I wasn't hitting on her." He admitted, an amused smile grazing his face. She didn't know if she felt relieved or whether she felt stupid at the drama she'd just created.

"She confessed to me and she got really upset when I politely told her no. And I couldn't just bring myself to turn her down just like that... knowing how it feels." He explained, easing her hands on his shirt as he stared at the river in front of them. It was already evening, and stars were beginning to pop out one by one.

"It took me more than 10 years to muster up the courage to say those things to you, just so you could reject me. If it sounds like a lie to you, be my guest." He said sarcastically, with a bitter smile.

"I…I didn't reject you…" Chihaya protested. She haven't really made up her mind yet, so it wasn't like she rejected him already, right?

"You never accepted me either. Not giving me an answer is like rejecting me, Chihaya." He countered, staring accusingly at her.

"I… I don't know how I feel…" she admitted, not wanting to continue on with their heated conversation.

"Then what do you feel?" He bluntly asked, taking a step towards her. Chihaya on the other hand, took another step back.

"What do you feel about me?" He asked, his arms locking her shoulders to prevent her from walking away further. She was caught up with the emotion in his eyes, it almost hurt to look. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, and she said the only thing that popped into her mind.

"I hate you! I hate you leaving without a word! I hate you saying what you said! I hate these confusing feelings! I don't want it!" she screamed at his face, as his hands dropped slowly from her shoulders. His expression was unreadable.

"I see… Then, I'm really sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. But everything that I've said, everything that I feel… I will never feel sorry for loving you as you are." Taichi finally said in a controlled voice, his hand caressing her left cheek. And then, as he dropped his hand, tears started to flow silently in his face.

"Taichi…" She mumbled, as she tried to wipe his tears away. But instead of allowing her to do so, he bowed in front of her, and she knew what it meant.

"Thank you for everything… Goodbye, Chihaya." He finally said, as he stood up and turned his back, walking swiftly away from her. Chihaya could only stare.

And here she was again, watching him walk away from her forever.

_There are things in this world that you can never run away from._

Kana-chan's voice suddenly rang from the depths of her mind.

_Don't run away. Face them Chihaya._

Memories of Taichi began flooding her mind. From childhood, up to their first meeting in Senior High, to when she became Class A and beyond, she saw the Taichi that had been with her through happiness and disappointments. It was him she wouldn't be able to live without.

"I love you, you idiot!" She shouted, realization finally hitting her on the face.

"Come back!" She tried to run, only to fall on her knees as she tripped on a rock she was unable to see.

"Come back… I lied… I love you… I'm sorry… Taichi…" She mumbled onto the grass, tears falling pathetically as memories of her confession came back to her.

_I love your nails which you never grew out,_

She remembered the numerous times she played with him, observing his growth as a player for 3 years. He played like a loser every time, but as Hyoro-kun observed, he flourished when she wasn't the one pitted against him.

_Your hair..._

She remembered the numerous times she feel asleep on his arms, his hands mindlessly caressing her hair.

_Your stupid face when your mouth gets so wide it's unbelievable… _

She remembered all the infuriating things they had to go through, mostly because of her impulsiveness. She was always bickering with him, but it was a part of him that she missed...

_Your smiling face…_

She remembered him staring at her at times she didn't understand. She remembered his hands wiping her tears away, magically transforming her tears into smiles. She remembered how he would always try to lift her spirits up, but will leave her alone if she needed to release all the disappointments she held inside.

_And I have always, always been, ever since we were little…_

The spoiled brat, who always bragged about his achievements, who actually stole Arata's glasses when they were in Elementary so he could win against him, was now a selfless, caring human being, giving everything that he's got, for the happiness of those he love the most.

_I love you Chihaya…_

She could see the Taichi in her mind uttering the words like whisper in her heart. And she could only wail in regret...

She was crying her heart so hard she didn't notice the footsteps making its way towards her.

"Took you long enough, huh?" Taichi said, as he sat beside her in the grass.

It took her about a minute to realize that Taichi...the real one, actually came back. She sat up slowly to look at his smiling face before her fist connected with his chest.

"You...!" She half-shouted, half-cried at the man who was squatting in front of her.

"I'm sorry..." He uttered, as she ushered her into an embrace.

"Don't leave me again..." she pleaded, latching onto him as Taichi whispered into her ears over and over...

"I love you… I love you… I love you…"

And as the darkness finally began to lift, the night became a witness to a love unfolded and tested through time.

_If breezes on Inaba's peak_

_Sigh through the old pine tree,_

_To whisper in my lonely ears_

_That thou dost pine for me,_

_Swiftly I'll fly to thee._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urgh. That wasn't supposed to end so innocently believe me. But oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I wish the next chapter would pop out any moment. *sigh* I feel like writing an adult version of this. Who wants it? I know you do, you hyprocrites. Haha! Please read and review1 Love you guys! =D<strong>


End file.
